Protecter Of The Azure
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Rias Gremory is visted by Rachel Alucard and is asked to watch over the Eye of the Azure, Noel Vermillion. After accepting the task, Rias finds out that shes in love with the girl shes protecting. Rias vowes to protect the girl she loves from any harm that comes between them. RiasxNoel and many other pairings inside. Yuri


**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue or High School DxD**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A young woman with long beautiful crimson red hair was sitting in her chair looking at a young woman. Her name was Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory Clan. Her peerage was standing behind her, as they watched Rias talk to the young woman in front of them.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but what brings you here, Rachel-san?" Rias asked the young blond in front of her.

The young blond named Rachel Alucard sat her cup of tea down as she looked up at Rias and her peerage.

"I'm needing you to take care of someone for me for awhile." Rachel told her, as Rias rose an eyebrow.

"...Why pick me, if I may ask?" The red haired beauty asked the young vampire in front of her.

"Because I know you will be able to protect the girl when she's in trouble. For where she comes from, she would always be picked on, or she would blame herself after what happened to a friend of hers." Rachel said, as Rias's eyes softened.

"I see..." Rias muttered as Rachel spoke once more.

"I must warn you, once you take care of the girl, as I mentioned before, protect the girl. A horrible man may come and grab her at some point, I want you to keep an eye on her ever once and awhile, she could be...troublesome sometimes." Rachel said, as Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand, when will she be arriving?" Rias questioned the young vampire.

"I'll be arriving with her later tonight. That should be enough time to let her get her things ready. I better be going and help her with her bags." Rachel spoke as she got out of her seat, and disappeared from them. Rias sighed before shaking her head.

"She always knows how to make an interence before she takes off." The red haired beauty muttered before taking a sip of her coffee.

Leaning over towards her friend, Akeno whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rias? You know if your parents find out about you taking care of a child, they'll have to take her in and kill her." Akeno whispered into her ear, as Rias sighed before eyeing her friend.

"Akeno, I won't let anything happen to the girl, you have my word on that. I'm going to protect this girl with my life. I won't let anyone harm her." Rias told her, as her friend frowned before moving into the kitchen to make more coffee and tea.

Rias sighed as she leaned back into her chair as she was deep in thought.

'I need to protect this girl with my life...And I need to take care of myself and somehow get rid of this marriage contract between me and him.' Rias thought to herself as she hated the man she was forced to marry by her family.

Issei looked at the Gremory heiress who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Buchou, are you alright?" The only Pawn in the peerage asked his master.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Issei. It's getting rather late, why don't you and Asia-chan had home and rest? I'll see you tomorrow morning at school. That goes for you two as well, Yuuto, Koneko-chan." The red haired beauty spoke to her peerage with a smile.

After watching her friends leave, Akeno came back in the room and asked with concern.

"Your worried about your marriage contract, aren't you?" Akeno asked her friend, as Rias sighed in frustration.

"...I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I'm supposed to be getting some news about it tomorrow. I'm just...frightened for what might occur tomorrow evening." Rias spoke sadly as she looked out the window.

"Rias..." Akeno spoke rather sadly, as Rias turned towards her with a fake smile.

"Don't worry, Akeno. I'm not going to let this bother me tonight, since I'll be having someone I need to take care of. You head on home, I'm going to be staying here for a while longer." The red haired beauty said, as her friend looked at her sadly before she left.

After she left, Rias sighed silently before she took of her school uniform, and she let her breasts jiggle free as she took of her bra and panties. After she took off her clothes, the red haired beauty made her way towards the shower.

As she felt the warm water run down her body, Rias had her eyes closed as she was deep in thought.

'...I will protect this girl with my entire life.' Rias vowed as she began to wash herself.

After she washed herself, Rias shut off the water and dried herself off and she wrapped herself with a towel before she went to the other side of the room, and went to put some clothes on. After Rias put on some clothes, she sat on the couch and waited patiently for Rachel's return with the girl.

It was near 10:00 PM, and Rias was still sitting on the couch reading a book of hers as she waited. As she was about to turn the page, Rachel appeared with a young blond haired girl next to her.

"I apologize if you've been waiting this long, Rias. It took me forever to find the poor girl." Rachel said as Rias waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. So this is the one I'm protecting?" Rias asked as she closed her book to look at the girl on the young vampires left side.

The said girl on Rachel's left nodded her head.

"Y-Yes, my name is Noel Vermillion. Please take good care of me." The girl known as Noel announced as she bowed her head towards Rias, who giggled before waving her hand.

"There's no reason to bow to me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Noel. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'll be your new protector starting today." The red haired beauty introduced herself to the young girl before her with a smile.

After their introductions, Rias patted the sit next to her, and Noel nervously made her way over to sit next to her, and was trying to hide the blush on her face as Rias giggled before her attention went towards Rachel as the vampire girl spoke.

"I thank you for taking care of Noel for me, Rias. Please keep in mind to protect her from the man I spoke of earlier." Rachel said, as Rias nodded her head.

"I will." Rias stated before Rachel looked over towards Noel.

"Noel, dear, please try not to cause Rias to much trouble since you will be under her protection from now on." Rachel said, as Noel nodded her head.

"I'll try not to cause to much trouble, Miss Rachel." The blond haired beauty spoke, as Rachel smiled at her before she looked back towards Rias.

"Oh, and Rias." The young vampire began before whispering into the red haired beauty's ear "A warning: Don't let Noel cook by herself."

Understanding what that meant, Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"I won't." Rias whispered back, as Rachel stepped back before smiling at the two.

"Well then, I bid you two farewell. I'll make sure to stop by and check you two are doing fine within a few weeks." Rachel told them before she disappeared and left the two women alone.

"I swear, that teleportation magic is a habit of hers." Rias muttered to herself before she turned towards Noel "Now that your here, way don't we head to my apartment? I'll set up a bed for you to sleep in once we arrive." The red haired beauty spoke, as the blond haired beauty nodded her head in response.

Rias smiled at the girl and stood up and offered her hand.

"Come on, let's get going, Noel-chan." The red haired beauty spoke, and giggled as she saw the girl blush at the 'chan' suffix at the end of her name. Grabbing her hand, the two girls took off to the red haired beauty's apartment so she could prepare her friends bed for the night.

* * *

As the two walked out of the old school building, a shadow was above them and watched them as they walked. The figure looked towards the red haired beauty with a smirk on it's face.

"You will soon be mine, Rias Gremory." The figure spoke before it disappeared into the night.

* * *

With The Girls At Rias's Apartment

* * *

"Welcome to my apartment, Noel. Why don't you make yourself at home while I go get your bed ready?" Rias offered to the girl before she walked down the hall to get the bed ready for her friend.

As she left, Noel walked over towards the couch and sat in it as she waited for her bed to be made. As she waited for the red haired beauty to return, Noel saw a picture with Rias and some other people. As she kept looking at the picture, she didn't notice Rias walked back into the room.

"Okay, Noel, your beds ready." Rias said as Noel snapped out of her thoughts by her voice.

"Oh...Um...Thank you." Noel said as she left to get some sleep, while Rias watched her with a curious expression before brushing it off as she went to bed herself.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

It was the start of the next morning as Rias woke up and rubbed her eyes cutely. As she was about to get out of her bed, she noticed someone grabbed her arm as she was about to move. Looking towards the person that grabbed her, she was shocked to see a blond female that was in her bed.

'N-Noel? What is she doing here?' Rias wondered to herself before she heard her speak.

"Kaa-chan...Don't leave me..." The girl muttered in her sleep, while Rias looked at the girl with a sad expression.

'Is she...Dreaming?' The red haired beauty wondered before she laid back down.

Rias blushed as she felt Noel snuggle against her.

"Kaa-chan...Milk..." The girl muttered in her sleep before she started to suck on the red haired beauty's breasts for her milk, causing the said woman to blush darker.

'Un...Why am I getting wet?' Rias wondered to herself as she felt her pussy get wet before she slowly put a finger towards it and played with her jucies before she widen her eyes in realization 'Is...The thought of Noel...Makung me wet?' The red haired beauty shook her head 'Calm down, Rias. You just met the girl. She would freak if she saw you doing this.' Rias thought to herself as she pulled her finger away from her pussy.

After she breastfed Noel, Rias cleaned and got herself ready for school. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Noel was up and already cleaned up. The red haired beauty shook her head as her cheeks flushed at this mornings actions, and she smiled at the young girl.

"There's food in the kitchen if you go hungry. During my passing period, I'll tryt o get you enrolled in the academy I go to. I'll see you later, Noel." The red haired beauty said as she waved her friend farewell as she left the apartment and locked up the place before she walked towards the academy to start her day, not noticing a fugure watching her in the shadows with a frown on it's face before it disappeared to report it's mission.

* * *

Prolouge End


End file.
